Avoir une fille
by Juliana50
Summary: Vielle fic qui date avant la sortie de la saison 4


_**Avoir une fille**_

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ni les paroles qui sont celle de la chanson de la comédie musical Roméo et Juliette._

_**Avoir une fille**_

_**Une petite opale **_

_**Des yeux qui brillent **_

_**Une peau si pâle**_

Tu étais un petit être si fragile quand Carson est sorti avec toi de l'infirmerie. Toute petite. Avec la magnifique peau pale de ta mère. Peau que tu as gardé, et qui te rend aujourd'hui encore magnifique.

_**Avoir une fille**_

_**C'est faire une femme**_

_**Une petite virtuose**_

_**Avant ses gammes**_

Je savais que tu ne serais pas toujours un bébé et que tu grandirais. Nous voulions faire de toi une femme forte car, dans cette galaxie tout peu arriver et que nous ne serions pas toujours la pour toi.

_**Avoir une fille**_

_**Un cœur de sable**_

_**Cadeau de Dieu**_

_**Cadeau du diable**_

Tu es ma réussite, le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire, mais aussi un cadeau empoisonné. Car malgré tout mon amour et toute la protection que je pouvais et voulais t'apporter, je savais qu'un jour tu souffrirais et ça je ne vaux toujours pas que ça arrive.

_**Avoir une fille**_

_**C'est faire un crime**_

_**Où le coupable est la victime**_

_**Avoir une fille**_

Tu n'aurais pas du naître. Avoir des enfants sur Atlantis était risqué. Surtout dans la position où nous nous trouvions ta mère et moi. Tu n'étais pas la première enfants à naître sur Atlantis mais la première des dirigeants de la cité. Mais je suis tombé sous ton charme dés que je t'ai vu, et cet état de fait c'est encore renforcé quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de ta mère, elle resplendissante et toi tout petit bébé venant de naître endormi dans ta couverture.

_**Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang**_

_**Elle est le fruit de mes trente ans**_

_**Et je maudis tous ses amants**_

_**Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang**_

_**Et je maudis tous ses amants**_

Tu es une parti de moi et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Pour que tu puisse vivre et que tu puisse vivre heureuse. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que j'aurais une famille même si j'en avais rêvé. Mais à trente trois ans, ta mère m'a fait un cadeaux magnifique. Une famille.

_**Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur**_

_**Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur**_

_**Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais**_

_**Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait**_

_**Avoir une fille**_

J'ai toujours étais un coureurs. Je couchais avec des filles que je trouvais et les laissé tomber après. J'étais prés à tout pour avoir ce que je voulais, du moment que la femme était consentante J'étais un vrai s****. Et j'ai tellement peur que tu tombe sur quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un qui te brisera le cœur après t'avoir mit dans son lit.

_**Je hais les hommes et leurs regards**_

_**Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires**_

_**Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux**_

_**Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur**_

_**Alors ce jour et pour toujours**_

_**Je fermerai à double tour**_

_**Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd**_

Je sais que tu es magnifique, tu ressemble trop à ta mère pour que, malgré tes 16 ans tu passe inaperçu, pour la gente masculine. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de ne pas apprécier le regard des jeunes de ton age sur toi. Je déteste te voir avec ce garçon qui commence à t'éloigner de moi. Celui qui quand il te tiens dans ses bras semble fier de lui, et ne semble pas se rendre compte que dans ses bras il tient un joyau, un joyau qu'il à tout fait pour conquérir. Je crains le jour où quelqu'un viendra avec toi nous voir ta mère et moi, pour nous dire que vous êtes fiancé. Ce jour là je perdrait à tout jamais ma petite fille, et je perdrais une partie de moi.

_**Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer**_

_**Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort**_

_**Elle portera tout au fond de son corps**_

_**Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour**_

_**Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd**_

Je peux juste espérer que tu ne perdra jamais ce que nous t'avons enseigner. Toute les valeurs que nous t'avons inculqué et ce que tu as apprit sur Atlantis. Que tu sera fidèle à ses valeurs.

_**Avoir une fille**_

_**Une petite opale**_

_**Des yeux qui brillent**_

_**Une peau si pâle**_

Ma petite fille qui devient grande. Je te vois accourir vers moi avec un grand sourire heureuse de me voir. Toi qui ressemble tant à ta mère.

_**Avoir une fille**_

_**C'est faire un crime**_

_**Où le coupable est la victime**_

_**Avoir une fille**_

Toi que je ne vois pas assez à cause de mon travail. Toi que j'aime plus que tout.

_**Avoir une fille...**_

Toi mon bébé. Toi ma fille


End file.
